vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garma
Who is Garma Garma is a user on VRChat who is part of the Imperial Waifu Army. She was a Generalfeldmarschall. She served as the Head of the Imperial Navy, and with help of her Vizeadmiral ThePearl and Konteradmiral Talboturbo rebuilt the navy into a strong fighting force. IC Backstory Born December 1st, 1898 to a family of Lesser Nobles in Flensburg, Schleswig-Holstein, Anya grew up with a challenging childhood. Her parents, Mother Danish and Father German, owned a small strip of coastline with several docks just outside the city, barely earning themselves the lowest of Noble titles. While enjoying slightly better luxuries than the lower classes, she was plagued by social and political limitations due to her families lower noble standing and mixed breeding. Due to Schleswig-Holstein still being recently conquered, her surroundings were heavily segregated. Being outcasted by both the German Nobles and Danish Commoners alike, Anya grew to become very secluded, opening up to only a few close friends she had. During her early childhood, Anya’s father would take her on the train south towards Kiel, where they would spend hours watching the ships pass in and out of the massive canal. Through this, she developed an interest and love of the massive steel warships that would pass by daily as The Great War raged in Europe. As the war ended in victory, Anya was slowly influenced by the mass of patriotism and military spirit and grew a wish to join. Anya would later apply to the Imperial Naval Academy as she turned 16 but was rejected when the director learned of her Danish heritage. Distraught Anya enlisted into the Imperial Army instead and spent the first year in training at the Kiel Garrison. Deployed in a reserve division, Anya came into contact with two high ranking officers temporarily stationed at Kiel, as they were both regulars at the same bar as her. Blooming a friendship with them she was soon transferred out of the reserves into their unit, the Leibstandarte. With this came many opportunities as Anya started building massive connections within the Imperial command, even achieving several fast promotions. Spending several years with the Leibstandarte, When the time for Anya to re-enlist she contacted several of her Superiors with a wish that she had been holding onto for years. Using her gained connections and favors she was able to get herself transferred into the Kaiserliche Marine as an Officer Kadett in the II Battle Squadron of the High Seas Fleet. Almost as if by fates wish Anya was stationed as the Captain's aide on the Pre-Dreadnought Schleswig-Holstein, Named for her home Province. As time passed Anya soon found herself winning the favor of the Kaiserin and skyrocketed to an Admiral position to many's surprises. Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-15_23-38-10.841.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-15_23-33-27.087.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-16_13-52-17.120.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-22_19-36-05.263.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-22_18-50-04.007.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-01-25_20-00-39.229.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-27_20-27-41.476.png 20180805214008_1.jpg VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-24_21-37-36.584.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-25_19-07-02.923.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-31_18-43-52.853.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-30_21-37-23.954.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-10_15-09-15.195.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-10_15-54-18.647.png saving-private-jimi.jpg VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-17_15-50-14.088.png 20181210211418_13.jpg GarmaWallpaperV2.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-05-26 02-13-11.335.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-06-15_16-36-12.411.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-06-15 01-12-10.442.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-06-15 01-05-41.315.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-06-14 19-02-50.627.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-06-14 18-35-32.651.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-09-08 22-39-59.544.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-08_22-36-41.007.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-28_20-19-39.371.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-06_22-02-54.400.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-05_22-21-14.735.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-10-06 00-11-42.467.png Category:Waifus Category:Humans